Nothin' Better to Do
by Erethte
Summary: Kairi is sick of waiting for Riku and Sora and she goes on a wild quest after them! Rated M Sexual settingsYaoiProfane launguage and lots of OH SNAPS! And OH NO SHE DIDN'T!


(Opening notes: All characters BESIDES the ones who will be later pointed out belong to Tesuya

Namoura so please keep your hands of them.)

And this fanfic was inspired by the song "Nothin' Better to Do." by Leann Rimes. So I choose that to be this story's theme song! Listen to the song it's country/rock and ADDICTING!

Nothin' Better to Do

Chapter One: Angst Filled Goodbyes

Finally! My sixteenth birthday is here! The day where I can drive a car, date, and be a woman!

Only problem is my two closest friends, one's whose name I can't even remember, aren't here to

celebrate with me. Riku would probably give me something that I've always wanted and never

told anyone about like a pass to a Flyleaf concert (Yes, I love Flyleaf!) and the other one I think

would give me a goofy grin, a hug, and something uber girly like a set of rhinestone hairclips that

his mom picked out. But then again I really don't know. At least Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are

here! And school was a blast! First period they got the whole class to sing Happy Birthday to me.

I second period a bunch of people made cards! In third the teacher gave me an extra A on my

homework that I forgot. The best part was at lunch! They had one on the supervisors announce it

and everyone clapped and whistled!!! I was nearly crying!!! But now the fun didn't end my

mom wanted me to come straight home for something! Maybe a party with my grandma, don't

think for a second she's a lady sitting in a wheel chair! She's 79 and she travels to distant

countries, goes to concerts, and she is in the best shape of her life she says! I want to be like

that when I'm pruned and old! Well, I got to my house and out side was a blood red Ferrari!!!

My mom was smiling at me and dad's arm was around her waist, my grandma on the other

hand was jumping up and down yelling "Surprise sweetie pie!" My mouth gaped and I ran to

the car, my dad tossed me the car keys and reminded me I had to get my license first. I couldn't

hear him though my squealing was much too loud. I ran to my dad squishing the living day

lights out of him, my mom, and my grandma. Then out of the corner of my eye Selphie, Tidus,

and Wakka ran up and hugged me before awing at _my_ new car. "Whoa, man this is like mega

cool!" Wakka commented fixing his hair in the rear view mirror. Selphie looked like she was

daydreaming about picking up hot guys, and Tidus just had wide eyes while staring at it. We

all went inside for cake and soda and shared funny stories. Wakka told one about his first (And

most embarrassing) Blitz Ball game. Wakka was trying out a new style of kick and one of his

opponents dropped Wakka's trunks and he flashed everyone. The worst part was he stole the

trunks and he had to chase him! After that you spaced out thinking about Riku and the other

boy. The only thing I could remember about the mystery boy was that he had brown spiky hair,

and his eyes were a sky blue. I only regained conciseness when everybody left and I went back

to my room. I wrote the boy a note:

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end._

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward and realize this wish._

_And who knows!_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun_

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny_

_Kairi_

After that I put the note in a bottle, snuck out of the house, and went to the islands. I stood at

the shore with the bottle in my hand alone until my grandma asked "What's that?" pointing at

the bottle. "Grandma…remember the two boys I would play with when I was younger? One of

them was Riku." She shook her head no to the mystery boy but smiling at Riku's name and I

explained all I could remember about him. She held her face in her hand and she smacked me

at my hip. "Kairi you are a beautiful, young, woman and if there is one thing I know it's if you

want something **go for it! **Me I've never been happier in my life. If this boy truly exists go! Now

Honey…is he real?" She asked voice stern and wise. I nodded yes. "No doubt!" My grandma

smiled and told me to wait here so I stood by the waves before throwing the note in the bottle

as far out as I could and watched it by claimed by the sea. A while after I heard a car horn and

behind me was my grandma in my car. She waved me over to her. "I have some friends that

own a hotel in Hollow Bastion. They'll meet you at the docks. Here take this. "She handed me a

bracelet and it was pink silver with red heart charms. It was beautiful and looked very fragile.

She also told me in the trunk is a case with food, munny, and a map. She put me in the driver's

seat and I gave her s huge hug, a kiss, and a huge painful goodbye before I drove off into a

portal she said would take me to Hollow Bastion I heard her yell "Good luck finding Sora!!!"

before the portal engulfed me.----- Wait my grandma knew him the whole time!?!?! Oh well…

not like she could have told me where he was, this is up to me and me alone. I will find Sora and

Riku, whether I'm alone or I have friends by my side. That's the vow I promise to never betray. I

just hope my family is going to be okay! ------ The portal it's self was kinda odd. When you're

inside it you feel weightless and like anything can happen…-----God, I hate portals----- But it

had to be dome and soon my car was gone and I was sitting on old wood and the smell of salt

was heavy in the air. "There she is!" I heard a woman called in a strong but still womanly

voice. I saw one woman alone walk to me, although I couldn't see her face it was to dark, and

she was looking at my wrists. I realized what the bracelet was for and I showed it to her. When

she saw it her face went from a very firm uniform look into a happy,

joyous look. "Kairi I presume!" She chanted helping me up. "I'm Erethte Milagres. And

welcome to the…" She paused as if making up a name. "Moonlite Inn." She gave a laugh and

started to escort me to a fancy, new looking building. It was a beachy sandy color but on the

side I was facing there was an amazing mural of a beach with a Cresant moon shining down on

it. "Kairi you see this isn't really an Inn you know. We are the Conformity Rebellion." My eyes widened. "I'll explain more of it when no one can ease drop on us." She continued leading through the inn the inside was ratty like an old shack with the wallpaper peeling. "Ew." I commented hoping Erethte didn't hear but she did and let me know two things. "You know if you're going to find your friends get used to low class living quarters and going without showers for a while. And don't assume anything…that's a thing you need to think or. This is just a cover up." The woman guided me down into a cellar and it was one huge space! Bigger than a ballroom but it's use was clearly a dining room. There was a red carpet with gold trim making a thin Hollywood style carpet across the whole room and the walls were pure white. The immense table in the middle was long and was curved at one of the ends. There were a few other people at the tables. (Erethte and all members of the Conformity Rebellion are MINE NO STEALING!!!!) The room was much clearer lit and I saw Erethte's face. Her hair was in a neat French braid going down to her hips and her eyes were in a slit all though it was more seductive than scary. Over her left eye was a patch and on the right eye was a monocle. She had goggles around her neck and she wore black capris shut by straps and an black sleeveless shirt with the same buckles. A cigarette was hanging from her mouth and her socks were stiped with all of the colors of the rainbow. Last but not least she had half of a heart locket hanging from her neck. It was a deep purple and had 'LO' on it.


End file.
